Stubborn love
by SakuraUchiha93
Summary: Sasuke comes back, but he comes back with a girlfriend...Sakura is trying her best to forget Sasuke but cant and whats this, Sasuke starts to fall for Sakura? first fanfic R and R,plz!SasuSaku,minor pairings:naruhina, nejiten,inoshika
1. He's back! But with who?

**Ok so this is my first fic, im not good in writing-coughgota60inenglish-cough so anyways...i hope u like it.**

**Sasuke: this isn't one of those fics where sakura is over me, is it?cuz thats just lame**

**Me: so what if it is BITCH!! whacha gonna do about it, hmm??**

**Sasuke:-activates sharingan-**

**Me:-screams and starts running around like the phsyco she is-**

**Anyways on with the story:**

Sakura lay on her bed, looking up at the ceiling. As much as she tried she couldn't sleep, that night kept haunting her, the night sasuke left her.

She decided to go on a walk; unconsciously she walked toward 'the' bench.

She sat down and let a wave of memories splash in her mind. She recalled that night, ever since, she couldn't help but wonder if she had dreamt it or had she really heard Sasuke say 'thank you' .'I love him so much I'm imagining things that didn't happen' she thought as she brought her knees up to her chest to keep her warm, and closed her eyes.

She couldn't understand why Sasuke had left the village, sure she understood the fact that he had to kill his brother but that was no reason to leave the village, he could've gotten stronger training under one of the elite ninja in Konoha.

She started thinking and thinking, trying to understand Sasuke, trying to understand why she still loved him after so many years' its been 3 years and I can't get him out of my mind' she thought as a tear slid down her face. She cried because she was mad at herself, not being able to get over Sasuke.

Many guys had asked her out including Kiba, but she always rejected them because deep down in her heart she still had hope that Sasuke would return to her someday but now it all seemed so stupid, she could've moved on and have a happy life, she was the only one who was still single out of her friends, even Lee had a girlfriend **(a/n -gasp-I know shocking).**

The more she thought about it the more angrier she got but all this was interrupted when she heard footsteps, she looked around but saw no one so she headed in the direction where she thought the footsteps came from.

She arrived at the gate' stubborn hokage, just because there's peace in the country it doesn't mean she can leave the gates unguarded' she thought.

She quickly shook the thought of her mind when she saw 4 figures in the distance it was a clear night so she quickly made out who the people were, as soon as she did she ran as fast as she could towards the hokage office.

'I can't believe his back, he's finally back' she thought as she ran to the hokage. She burst in and yelled: "He's Back!!".

**So there's the first chapter, oh and about the title...yah it was 3 in the morning and i hadn't slept in 2 days so the title has to do nothing with the story, lol.**


	2. He's got someone else!

Tsunade looked at Sakura like she was crazy

Tsunade looked at Sakura like she was crazy.

"What are you talking about, Sakura" said the Hokage as she frantically hid her bottle of sake.

"Tsunade-shishou, I'm talking about Sasuke he's back, I just saw him near the gates and he was with 3 more people, they're headed this way" said Sakura. As soon as Tsunade heard this she called for 2 ANBU's and ordered them to escort Sasuke to the hokage tower.

After Sasuke had been brought he talked to Tsunade, he hadn't seen Sakura because she went to tell Naruto.

"Sasuke, you will be on probation but since you came here on your own will and you killed 3

S-class criminals I suppose your punishment won't be as hard. As for you" she said as she turned her head to the other three **(a/n I'm guessing your smart enough to figure out its team hebi, if not then shame on you) **"you will be on probation for 6 months" they all nodded.

" You may leave now" said Tsunade; they were heading out the door when Sasuke whispered something to them, they left but Sasuke stayed behind.

"As you know I intend on restoring the Uchiha clan and for this a need a wife, so I have chosen Karin for this job" said Sasuke. As soon as he said that he and Tsunade heard a gasp, it was Sakura who had been listening with Naruto the whole time outside the room.

When Sakura heard this she felt a pain in her heart, from that moment she decided she would give up on Sasuke for good. Sakura and Naruto slowly entered the room, "welcome back teme!" yelled Naruto as he grinned while Sakura just had an emotionless face.

"Hn, dobe" whispered Sasuke barely enough for Naruto to hear him. He looked at Sakura and the two made eye contact, Sakura was the one to break it and she said "glad your back".

"Well, it has been a long day I suggest you go back to your homes and get a good night sleep 'cuz tomorrow we have a long day ahead of us" said Tsunade as she dismissed them.

Naruto and Sasuke left quickly while Sakura stayed to talk to the hokage. "I'm sorry Sakura, I really was hoping Sasuke would choose you" Said Tsunade as she felt a dark aura around Sakura, "its okay Hokage-sama" said Sakura as she tried to smile, "I had given up on those fantasies anyways" she finished her sentence as she exited the room.

The walk to her apartment was a long and sad walk, 'why Sasuke why, you know I loved you yet you chose someone, how could you…you don't deserve my love. I hate you , I hate you for making cry for so many years, but know you're going to know how it feels' she thought as she arrived to her apartment.


	3. Trying to forget

Yay

**Yay! Here's chapter 3, so I finally figured out how to upload thanks to:** Tiger Priestess **/u/1008151/**** -gives bear hug-**

**But know the only problem is I can't edit so I have to do it all from Microsoft word.**

**So here's chapter 3:**

**Me: Naruto, do the honors.**

**Naruto: UchihaSakura93 does not own Naruto.**

**Me: For now-mwahahahaha-**

**Sasuke: Would you get on with the story already.**

**Me: Geez man, have some fun.**

Sakura arrived at her apartment and went to bed but again she couldn't sleep so she just sat there wondering how her life would change now that Sasuke had someone else in his life.

That night she cried herself to sleep but unfortunately she went to sleep 10 minutes before the time she was supposed to get up.

"SAKURA-CHAN" yelled Naruto as he burst in her room. Sakura fell on the floor and woke up, immediately she glared at Naruto and punched him with her fist full of charka, Naruto was sent flying 100m in the air.

Now with Naruto gone she quickly took a shower and dressed up. She was heading out the door when she came across Sai.

"So I hear Sasuke-kun is back" questioned Sai,"yes he is, and I would prefer if you didn't say his name around me" said Sakura.

Sai wanted to ask why but decided it would be best if he didn't besides he saw Naruto flying and he didn't want to end up like him.

After a minute or so of walking Kakashi joined them "Hokage-sama requests for us this minute" and with that said he disappeared in a poof of smoke.

When Sakura and Sai arrived at the hokage office the rest of team seven was there including team Hebi.

"I have brought you here because we need to arrange the new teams, due to the fact that we have more ninja with us" started the Hokage "the new teams will be these: team 7, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Karin. Team 8: Kiba, Hinata, Shino and Suigetsu. Team 9: Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji and Sai. And finally Gai's team: Lee, Tenten, Neji and Juugo."

Sakura wasn't really happy about this but decide not to argue against the hokage.

After this the all went to training ground 3. "Sakura against Karin and Naruto against Sasuke".

**This is as far as I go. **

**Remember R and R!!**


	4. Karin vs Sakura

**Here's chapter 4? i think or was it 3? anyways. I'll try to upload everyday, im not one of those people who worry about homework but don't worry i still do it and i have good grades, well for now,lol. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

Naruto and Sasuke headed of to another training ground while the other 3 stayed in the same place.

"Okay you 2 train and I'll supervise, go on now" as soon as Kakashi said that he disappeared in a poof of smoke.

* * *

"Finally some time alone" Kakashi grinned as he took out his perverted book and started reading from where he left of.

* * *

"So you're the little kunoichi that Sasuke couldn't stop talking about" said Karin as she adjusted her glasses.

"Sasuke talked about me?" asked Sakura. "Of course he did, he couldn't stop talking of how annoying you were" Karin responded.

"Are you gonna stand there and talk or are you gonna train?" said Sakura as she felt herself getting mad.

"I thought you were never gonna ask" smirked Karin.

* * *

"This is our new teammate, of course you all know Sai so there's no need for introductions" said Asuma **(a/n in this story Asuma and Jiraya didn't die)**.

Shikamaru had never liked Sai he always acted so nice toward Ino and he felt this feeling he couldn't quite explain, but what was worse is that Ino seemed to like it.

"Sai do you have any chips?" asked Chouji. "No but you should stop eating chips, it'll make your dick bigger" said Sai as he smiled one of his weird smiles.

Chouji was like 00 WTF!!.

"Ok head over to the gates, we have a mission today" said Asuma and with this they left for their new mission.

* * *

Crashes and bangs could be heard through out the forest. "Hn, I told Karin not to show of her power" said Sasuke as he smirked at the idea of Sakura being weaker than Karin.

"I don't know teme, you shouldn't underestimate Sakura, she's gotten pretty strong in the last few years, and besides those loud crashes are always like the ones Sakura creates when she's training" explained Naruto. They were both panting hard after half an hour of training. "Hn, whatever dobe I bet it was Karin" said Sasuke. "I'm telling you it was Sakura, how about we go see?" said Naruto as he put all his hope on Sakura.

When they arrived to where Sakura and Karin they couldn't see Sakura anywhere, "See dobe I told you it was Karin" smirked Sasuke, "no it wasn't, look there" said Naruto as he pointed toward Karin. When Sasuke turned his head to where Naruto was pointing he only saw Karin's head, she was underground, it was only then that he realized what his surroundings looked like, there was huge cracks on the ground and there in the middle of it all was Sakura with not one single drop of sweat.

She was smirking but it soon stopped as she collapsed, she had used too much chakra during the training, thankfully Naruto was near her to catch her.

"I'm gonna take her to baa-chan, you stay here and help Karin out" and with that Naruto disappeared with Sakura in hand.

Sasuke looked to where Karin was, "how was she able to beat you?" asked Sasuke, "that girl has some serious good chakra control and she's a medic-nin, she kept healing herself every time I was able to hit her" said Karin as she struggled to get out.

'Hn, medic-nin huh? This is interesting' thought Sasuke as he headed towards his apartment completely forgetting about Karin.

"Hey, aren't you going to help me out of here!?" yelled Karin while she still struggled to get out, "no, that's what you get for letting Sakura beat you" said Sasuke as he left.

* * *

KARIN'S POV (through out the whole story)

When I heard I had that I had to train against that pink-haired brat I could help but smirk, this was going to be so easy.

After a half an hour or so I don't know how I found myself in the ground and what was most embarrassing is that Sasuke was watching us.

What made more angry was the fact that the little brat was smirking but I felt relieved when she collapsed, at least I knew I wore her out.

That stupid jerk didn't even help me out of the ground but I guess I deserved it, after all I had told Sasuke I was going to beat Sakura.

**So here's the end of chapter 4, what do you think about karin, should i make her good at the end or have a miserable life in konoha? Answer in reviews. **

**R and R! THX**


	5. Jealous?

**Chapter 5 is here. I'm updating 2 or 3 chaps a day. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

Team 9 was on their way to accomplish their new mission. Ino stayed a little bit behind the rest so she could think to herself.

'I wish Shikamaru was more open to me, I wish he was like Sai. Stupid Shikamaru, always paying attention to Temari and completely forgetting about me. But who am I kidding, Shikamaru would never fall for someone like me, none of this would have happened if Temari hadn't showed up but I guess I can't blame her, she's beautiful, smart, funny, and a very strong ninja.' Ino thought as she walked behind her teammates. Shikamaru would steal glances at Ino here and then. 'I wonder what she's thinking about' thought Shikamaru.

Sai went beside Ino, when Shikamaru saw this he couldn't help but feel weird.

'_**Someone's jealous' **_said inner Shikamaru.

'No, I'm not; Ino is just a friend to me, nothing more nothing less' responded Shikamaru.

'_**And I thought you were the smart one, wait what's that. Is Sai hitting on our girl?' **_said inner Shikamaru.is here!

As soon as he noticed this, Shikamaru quickly went beside Ino. "Hey Ino, can I talk to you for a sec?" he asked.

"Sure, excuse us Sai" said Ino as she went to talk to Shikamaru.

"So what do you want to talk about?" asked Ino as she felt a blush coming to her face, recently she'd blush a lot when next to Shikamaru.

"Nothing, I just wanted to walk with you" said Shikamaru as he yawned.

"Why?" asked Ino.

"Because I just did now be quiet and enjoy the walk" he said and with this he kept walking while looking at the clouds.

Ino didn't say anything but just nodded.

All this time Sai was smiling one of his fake smiles. 'Who knew Shikamaru could be so jealous' thought Sai, 'I guess my book on 'How to be a matchmaker' worked'.

* * *

Sakura woke up in one of the beds in the hospital. "What happened, why am I here, what happened to Karin, who brought me here?" asked Sakura all at once.

Naruto had stayed with her. "You passed out, you used to much charka, you beat her and I brought you here…yup I think that covers it all." Naruto said.

"What about you and Sasuke, who won?" she asked again. "No one, teme and I watched you and Karin, I don't know but I thought Sasuke was impressed" Naruto grinned.

"Hmm, I couldn't care less what that jerk thought" said Sakura. "Nani? , and here I thought you would be glad to here this" said Naruto "but you did tell me that you didn't like him anymore so I shouldn't be surprised, anyways Tsunade baa-chan said you could leave when you woke up. Do you want to go with me and Hinata to Ichiruka's tonight?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah why not besides I haven't talked to Hinata in a while and Ino-pig is on a mission so I'll go, I'll just go to my house and get cleaned up" said Sakura.

"Ok, meet us at the ramen stand in an hour, bye" and with that Naruto left.

* * *

Sakura walked to her apartment, took a shower, got dressed up, washed some dirty dishes and was heading out the door when Naruto called. "Hey Sakura, I hope you don't mind I invited Sasuke-teme" said Naruto. Sakura was about to say she didn't want to go but she decided that would be like avoiding him and avoiding him meant she still had feelings for him. "It's okay Naruto, besides I'm going there to talk to Hinata, see you in 5" and with that she hung up the phone. "I just hope Karin is not there, I can't stand her, and she is so annoying" she thought out loud.

"Okay Sasuke-teme she said she'd come so now you can ask her whatever it was you wanted to ask her, just don't bug her she thinks she's coming here to talk to Hinata", said Naruto.

Sasuke smirked, he was going to play with Sakura tonight.**(a\n not the sick way, lol)**

* * *

**Sasuke: What do you mean i'm going to play with her.**

**Me: I said not the sick way.**

**Sasuke:but i want the sick way**

**Me: Did you just have perverted thoughts about you and Sakura?**

**Sasuke: N-no, what would m-make you t-think that.**

**Me: Hmm-suspicious- whatever.**

**Sasuke:saved**

**I'm done, R and R!**


	6. New jutsu

**Here is chapter 6, I was gonna make it longer but i got stuck listening to The Gazette, they're a japanese music rock band.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto.**

* * *

Sakura arrived at the ramen stand 5 minutes.

"Hey Naruto, where is Hinata?" asked Sakura.

"Oh, she'll be coming in a while" responded Naruto.

After a while Hinata** (a/n which is really Sasuke) **arrived.

"Oh man I just forgot I had to do something" said Naruto and with that he left. Sakura looked at Hinata.  
"What do you want Sasuke?" asked Sakura as she got irritated. Sasuke appeared in a poof of smoke.

"How'd you know it was me?" asked Sasuke as he frowned.

"Seriously Sasuke, do you still think I'm a little weak, annoying fan girl. I developed a new jutsu that allows me to know when someone is posing as someone else. Now what do you want?" asked Sakura.

"Well I was gonna mess you up, but what you ruined it." Sasuke smirked.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" yelled Sakura.

"Aww is the poor little kunoichi gonna cry?" smirked Sasuke. He loved to see Sakura cry, he liked to see her feel weak, he like to be the cause of her pain.

"Are you gonna run home to mommy?" he asked again waiting for her to start crying but he was taken back when Sakura smirked.

"I'm sure that's what you want me to do and I will, but at least I have a mommy to run to." She smirked.

"That was low" he hissed.

"Hmm, low but true." She smirked again.

"Whatever, at least I have someone, unlike you, I've heard you rejected every boy who ever asked you out" said Sasuke. "Were you thinking that I was gonna come back to you?" he asked.

"Hn, if I rejected them was because I to busy to be in a relationship, I'm aiming to become an ANBU and being in a relationship would only make me soft. ANBU are not soft, ANBU are not weak and now if you'll excuse me I have to go because your little girlfriend is coming here and I can't stand her." Sakura explained, it was true about the ANBU but the rest she knew was a lie.

"Jealous?" he smirked.

"In your dreams Uchiha" she said. With that said she disappeared to kill Naruto.

"What were you doing with that bitch?" asked Karin.

"None of your damn business now leave me alone". Sasuke said.

"Stupid whore, she's trying to take my Sasuke-kun away, just keep trying and you'll see whats in it for you" she smirked but what she didn't realize was that a pair of eyes was watching her from the distance.

* * *

**Karin: Stupid sakura, ha your just jealous becuase sasuke is mine.**

**Me: what are you talking about, you do know your not gonna end up with sasuke do you?**

**Karin: what!?, but he loves me tell her sasuke-kun**

**Sasuke: i'm only with you becuase that's how the fanfic goes for now**

**Me: well look at the time, g2g bye**

**Karin: come here i need to talk to you!!**

**Sakura: let's go save her before karin kills her, without an author there is no story.**

**Me:-background- noooooooo not my television!!**

**Sasuke and Sakura:-sweatdrop-**

**R and R!**


	7. Training together

**Hey, sorry i haven't updated because i was studying...ok not really but if anyone asks thats my excuse.\**

**I was to lazy to update...i know im so horrible, anyways i promise...well ill try to update this week, DATTEBAYO!!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto it wouldn't be called Naruto it would be called "The adventures of Sasuke and Sakura!"...yeah anyways.**

**This chap is dedicated to Jhody, yup to you jody-jhody? anyways i'll beat you up in school.**

**here you go: Chapter 7**

Sakura had thought about what she had said to Sasuke so she decided to apologize, she didn't know what it was like to be alone, she had family and friends, so she thought she would apologize to Sasuke during training while they were alone.

"Okay, same as last time, but today you get to choose your own partners, go on now" said Kakashi as he told team 7(and Karin) to go train.

"Sasuke-kun train with me" said Karin while she tried to put on a cute chibi face but failed miserably.

"Hn, leave me alone" said Sasuke.

"That's no way to treat your fiancé Sasuke-kun" pouted Karin.

"How many times have I told you I only need you to revive my clan, I feel no affection to you whatsoever, now leave me alone" said Sasuke. When he stopped talking to Karin he immediately headed towards Naruto and Sakura who were talking.

"Spar with me" said Sasuke.

"No teme, I'm gonna spar with Sakura-chan" responded Naruto.

"Hn dobe, I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to Sakura". Sasuke said.

"What makes you think I'll spar with you" Sakura asked and with that she headed toward another training ground with Naruto. While she was walking she heard Sasuke say

"Are you too scared to?" he asked as a smirk appeared on his face.

Sakura was about to yell to him until she remembered she was planning on apologizing and this would be the perfect time, without Karin and all.

"Fine, I'll spar with you" said Sakura as she and Sasuke headed for a training ground and Naruto and Karin went to another.

"Sasuke, before we start…..I'd like to apologize about what I said to you the other day, so am I forgiven?" asked Sakura.

"Hn" hnned Sasuke.

"I'll take that as a yes". Sakura said happily.

"So aren't you going to activate your sharingan?" asked Sakura.

"Hn, just by looking at you I don't think I'll need to" smirked Sasuke.

"Grrr, fine but don't ask me to heal you when I punch you" Sakura said angrily.

"Tch, like you could land a punch on my face, now shut up and get started" said Sasuke.

With that he disappeared. 'Let's see, not at the sides, not at the back , not above and not in front so that only leaves…' thought Sakura as she smirked 'below' and with that she focused all her charka on her fist and hit the ground with all her strength. There was a huge crack on the ground and at the end you could see Sasuke trembling but being an Uchiha he quickly regained his composure. 'When did she become this strong' thought Sasuke.

"See Sasuke, you're not the only one who trained under a Sannin" smirked Sakura.

Sasuke appeared behind her with his katana near her throat,

"Yes Sakura, but that's not enough to defeat me" said Sasuke. As soon as he was done his sentence Sakura disappeared and reappeared behind him saying: "Don't underestimate me Sasuke" and with that she sent him flying 10 meters in the air.

**(a/n And since we all know Sasuke is a little bit weird….he actually feels attracted to this type of Sakura, the more she treats him bad the more he wants her…I know Sasuke is just weird.)**

Two hours had passed and they were still fighting. "How about we finish this some other time?" suggested Sakura,

"Hn" said Sasuke; he was panting so hard he couldn't respond. After a while Naruto, Karin and Kakashi appeared.

"Well, you've all done great so I'm taking you out for ramen, my treat." Kakashi said.

"Really sensei, you're the best sensei ever" said Naruto as he clung to Kakashi's leg babbling stuff like 'best sensei ever' or 'we love you sensei'. After Naruto was calm they all headed to the ramen shop. Naruto was eating like there was no tomorrow, Kakashi was reading his porn novel, Karin was trying to eat like a proper lady but it just looked weird and Sasuke and Sakura were not eating at all.

"Sakura-chan aren't you going to eat anything?" asked Naruto.

"No, I'll just have some tea" said Sakura. She got her tea and started drinking it. Karin started talking to Sakura babbling stuff like 'best Uchiha babies ever' or 'Sasuke-kun made the right decision by choosing me' and whatnot trying to get her jealous, but Sakura wasn't paying attention to her, she was paying attention to the burning sensation she was feeling in her head and how dizzy she felt, everything was becoming blurry and she was falling back. **(a/n yup she's fainting again, I know it's the second time in 7 chapters but I had to use this plot for the story so let's just say that the first time she didn't collapse but was about to or you could just use ur imagination and think of something.) **Thankfully Sasuke was near her and caught her, she woke up 5 minutes later and found herself in Sasuke's arms, she blushed but quickly tried to hide it. Sakura was trying to stand up when Karin came and slapped her across her face and made her fall back again.

**there you go!**

**R and R!! if you don't i'll hunt you down and eat your babies...hmmm anyways...!**


	8. Break up!

**Sorry i haven't updated on and by the way i thought of this story as i was writhing so sry for anything out of place.**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto.**

Kakashi and Naruto had left by the time all this action took place; it was just Sakura, Sasuke and Karin……ant the crowd around them. Sasuke glared at them (them being the crowd), and they quickly left so now it was them 3.

"What did you do that for Karin?!" yelled Sasuke as he glared really hard at her while he helped Sakura up.

"Because, Sasuke, can't you see she's trying to break our relationship" said Karin.

"Well guess what……she did, we're over. I don't believe I chose you to be the person I restore my clan with" said Sasuke.

When Sakura heard this she was happy and having a party in her mind but she kept it cool.

"What? You can't do this to me, you promised me that you would marry me" yelled Karin.

"Well, in case you forgot I was drunk that night and I don't know why I didn't regret it after but I do now so go away and don't even think about getting with me again" said Sasuke.

Karin left crying to her apartment. Sakura was quiet the whole time.

"Why did you do that?" asked Sakura.

"Mm, I was going to break up with her anyways, she's too clingy, I need someone more calm and peaceful……someone who can resist me" said Sasuke as he looked into open space.

"Well, good luck with that, all the girls I know are you fan girls and those who can resist you already have boyfriends". Sakura said.

"What about you?" smirked Sasuke.

"What about me?" asked Sakura as she started to get nervous.

"You don't have a boyfriend and your able to resist me………" said Sasuke.

"Well, you can forget about me 'cuz I don't want to be with you" said Sakura as she started to leave. Sasuke grabbed by the wrist and pinned her to the wall.

"Do you seriously think I'm gonna let you go like that…….prepare yourself because you are now my girlfriend" said Sasuke as he let go of Sakura.

"What the hell….do you think I'm gonna let you do this?!" yelled Sakura.

"Yeah, yeah whatever, listen I'm gonna pick you up tomorrow at 9:00am so be ready" and with that he gave her a quick peck on her lips and disappeared. Sakura stood there dumfounded and a blush rising to her lips then she screamed and disappeared to go home.

Once there she thought of what just happened and decided that she would Sasuke a chance, with that on her mind she went to sleep 'cuz she knew tomorrow was going to be a horrible day.

**RxR no jutsu!!**


	9. Pregnant!

**Konichiwa mina-chan, ogenkidesuka? ok english now. so here is chapter 9. today i wnt to a carnival and got 2 fake tattoo, i also tried for the first time a mechanical bull, man those are hard but i stayed longer than 8 sec, ). anyways i hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no es propiedad mia.**

Team 9 was heading back to Konoha. Shikamaru and Ino were walking behind the rest of the team.

"So…you and Sai look very close" said Shikamaru.

"Umm, no…why do you say that?" asked Ino.

"Ugh, I'll just come out with it. Look Ino I-I-"stuttered Shikamaru.

"You-?" continued Ino.

"I like you, there I said it" he said as he looked away when he felt a blush forming on his cheeks.

"You do? But I thought you liked Temari, your always with her and you 2 seem very close" said Ino with sad eyes.

"What? No I'm only with her because it's part of my task and also 'cuz…well I was asking her tips on how to ask you out?" responded Shikamaru.

"Oh I see, well in that case I like you too" she smiled and placed a quick peck on his cheeks.

"Troublesome woman, making me explain myself this much" said Shikamaru.

Ino giggled.

* * *

Sakura was at home waiting for Sasuke. 'Stupid asshole, who the hell does he think he is, I'll give him a chance but if screws up as so much as one time I'll kick his ass'. Her thoughts were interrupted because the doorbell had ringed. She went to the door to open it; Sasuke was standing there with his usual ninja attire looking bored.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yeah, where are we going anyways?" she said.

"Around town so people know not to flirt with you" he said

"Umm…okay, whatever".

* * *

Minutes later they arrived at Ichiruka's. Naruto was there with Hinata.

"Oi, teme what are you doing with Sakura-chan? Where is Karin? What the hell is up with your clothes?" Naruto asked all at once.

"Ugh, Naruto you ask to much questions, first of all Sakura is my new girlfriend, I don't give shit about Karin and what?" he said irritated.

"WHAT?" yelled Naruto. "Sakura did you agree to this?" asked Naruto trying to sound angry though on the inside he was happy for them.

"Umm, I got dragged into it" said Sakura shyly. As soon as she said that an ANBU appeared.

"Sasuke Uchiha, Hokage asks for you." Said the ANBU and then he disappeared.

"C'mon Sasuke lets go" said Sakura. She and Sasuke disappeared.

When they arrived Karin was there sitting crying.

"Sasuke, Karin says she is pregnant and deserves half of your belongings" said Tsunade.

**Ok so this chapter was really short but i swear it looked long on microsoft word-sigh-.**

**R and R!!**


	10. Authors Note

Hey pplz, ogenkidesuka? ok, moving on, this has nothing to do with the story i was actually gonna post this on my profile but i was 2 lazy 2, lol! back to biz...who has facebook? if u do than join my group its called "Random People Rule" yup they do...anywyz.

I'm finishing school this month, exciting right? well i don't give a damn. I got my yearbook yay!

ok im finished so yeah...i'll try 2 update tomorrow, but i dont promise anything and if i dont kill myself first...i swear life is so bring but oh well, im to wuss to kill myself ( i hate pain)

c u later...or in this case write u later, lol!


	11. Liar!

**Here's chapter 11, I finished a one-shot if you want to check it.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Naruto.-sigh-**

Sakura looked at Sasuke.

"Now I know why you broke up with her...it's because she's pregnant" said Sakura as she looked at Sasuke in disbelief.

"What? No, besides I never slept with her" answered Sasuke. He looked at Karin with hatred.

"Why are you lying Karin, you know I never slept with you." Sasuke said.

"But I'm not; I really am carrying your child." Karin said trying to look like the victim.

"You know what, this can be solved with a simple pregnancy test...Karin please come here" said Tsunade.

Karin looked nervous as she stood up to go get the test.

"Sasuke, Sakura please stay here until I'm done, that way we'll know the truth." They nodded.

After 15 minutes the came back with the test results.

"Karin is not pregnant and she confessed that she did this so she could get Sasuke back" said Tsunade.

Sakura sighed not knowing why. Sasuke was more than pissed off. Karin was about to pee in her pants with the glare Sasuke was giving her.

"What did I say about trying to get back with me?!" yelled Sasuke. He grabbed Sakura and left really angry.

"Ano…gomen, I shouldn't have accused you so soon" apologized Sakura.

"Hn, you shouldn't have…but I'll forgive you" he said as he sighed. They walked in silence until Sakura decided to break it.

"Why are you really with me?" she asked.

"Because, every time I'm with you I feel different and I like that feeling. I don't think it's love if that's what you're thinking but I would like to know what I feel for you besides you've been the only other girl in my life besides my mom" he said. Sakura was amazed at what he said but more amazed that he actual spoke more than a sentence.

"I want to help find that feeling" she finally said. They looked at each other.

* * *

Naruto was with Hinata at the ramen shop. He loved Sakura but that type of love was replaced by that of a sister's love. He really cared for Hinata and he wanted to marry her but he didn't have the guts to do it. He thought about telling Sasuke but he wouldn't be too much help, although he would tell him anyways, but he needed help on how to propose to her. He thought about Neji but being the protective cousin he his he would probably just yell at Naruto and hit him. The rest of the boys weren't really that close to him. But he definitely decided he was gonna ask her this month. Sure they were 17, but there were no law against that in Konoha and besides his birthday was close.

* * *

Neji and Tenten were training together, he liked the way she always looked graceful even if she got hurt, he loved her chocolate colored eyes and especially the way she always looked at him. They were now going out for more than a month and in that time they got to know each other more than they did as comrades. They spent all their time together and would suffer if they were apart, which almost happened once.

Flashback:

Neji and Tenten were on a mission. They had killed all their enemies and were heading back to Konoha. They were jumping from tree to tree when Tenten suddenly stopped. Neji turned around to see what held her back.

"What's the matter?" he asked. Tenten didn't reply because she was now falling of the tree.

Neji was quick and caught her before she fell; he noticed that she had a kunai stuck to her back. He turned on his byakugan and looked around to see if he there were any enemies around.

He found a dead man, one of the ninjas he had attacked but it seems that he didn't die. The ninja had followed them and since their charka was low they couldn't sense him. Neji was starting to panic, Tenten was loosing blood really fast and he couldn't do anything about it besides telling her everything was going to be okay. Thankfully Sakura was in the area looking for herbal plants when she found Neji, she quickly went to Tenten and healed her. If she would have been a minute too late Tenten might not not be there right now.

End of flashback

Neji was thankful to Sakura ever since that day. He stopped when he realized he hurt Tenten with a kunai. He quickly went beside her and asked her if she was okay. After making sure nothing was wrong with her they went to her house for tea. Neji was truly thankful of having a girlfriend like Tenten.

**I'm finished this chapter, i'm going to final exams this week so I don't think i'll update. Wish me luck on my exams.**

**REVIEW!!**


	12. Naruhina

**HEY!! I'm sooooo sorry about the late update...here are my excuses.**

**1. I was busy writing other stories.**

**2. This is so my week...I got accepted into this high-school I wanted to go, I went to see Wall-E (so cute!), I went to Canada's wonderland and the next day I went to Ontario Place. I got an ipod-nano for my b-day which is in a month...etc.**

**3. I was lazy (such a horrible author)**

**Anyways this is kind of a sucky chapter but whatev.**

* * *

"So when do you want me to take care of them?"

"Do it a week from now. While they're training"

"What's in it for me?"

"We will discuss that later"

"I don't come cheap"

"We'll see about that"

"Fine, just make sure that they're at the training grounds"

"Deal"

* * *

Karin would spend her time alone since Sasuke broke up with her.

She hated Sakura. She hated herself and she hated everyone….except Sasuke of course.

'That stupid bitch, you have no idea what you got yourself into. I will make you pay' Karin smirked.

* * *

Naruto and Hinata were walking through the forest. Naruto had said that they could go for a picnic. They came across a small river.

"So uh, Hinata I've been thinking" said Naruto.

"Oh, about what?" asked Hinata.

"Us"

"Is there something wrong with us?" asked Hinata yet again.

"Well….."

Hinata looked at Naruto, after awhile she started to cry. Naruto panicked.

"You're braking with me, aren't you?" she said.

"What! No, I would never break up with you" said Naruto.

"Then why did you bring me here?"

"Because…….."

Naruto leaned down to Hinata's level and kissed her. He grabbed her by the shoulders and slid his hands down to her waist. They broke apart and Naruto rested his forehead on Hinata's. Naruto started to speak.

"Hinata I love you and I would never break up with you, I brought you here because I wanted to ask you something" said Naruto.

"What did you want to ask me?"

Naruto bent down on his knees and took out a little box, it was silver.

"Hinata-chan would you like to be my wife?" Naruto asked hopefully.

Hinata cried tears of joy; she also bent down and hugged Naruto.

"Yes, I would love to be your wife"

They both smiled and kissed each other.

* * *

Sasuke and training when he felt someone approach him. He looked around hoping to see Sakura but he rolled his eyes when he saw Ino.

"Have you seen Sakura?" asked Ino.

"No, now go away" said Sasuke.

"Geez, ok I'm leaving. No need to get moody." Ino was leaving but she turned around to look at Sasuke.

"Sasuke, Sakura is my best-friend and if I find out that you hurt her…… she has someone to respond for her" said Ino and then she disappeared. Sasuke now had a new respect for Ino, he thought she was annoying and selfish but now he knew that she really does care for her friends. Besides he was really glad that Ino was over him and would finally open her eyes for that lazy ass Shikamaru guy.

* * *

Ino finally found Sakura after an endless search.

"Ino-pig!! When did you get back?" asked Sakura.

"Haha, just now but first thing first….WHY DIDN"T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE GOING OUT WITH SASUKE UCHIHA?" yelled Ino loud enough for the world to hear.

"What? Who told you?"

"That doesn't matter, what matters is that you finally got him and he's not with that Karin girl"

"Yeah but he doesn't' love me or anything" said Sakura.

"WHAT!! I'm going to go give him a piece of my mind" said Ino as she stalked off to go yell at Sasuke.

"Ino, you just got back, you can do that later besides I have lots to tell you" said Sakura.

"Right…and I have stuff to tell you too" blushed Ino. Sakura squealed.

"Is it about Shikamaru?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah"

"Well then forget about me and tell me about you"

They left to go talk about the things that had happened over the time Ino was gone.

* * *

**See what did I tell you...suchy chapter. **

**I would like to thank Tiger Priestess and Inu-rulz and my friends who read my stories but are to lazy to review-sigh- yes I'm talking to you Jody!!**

**REVIEW!!**


	13. Memories

**Hey peeps! Not much sasusaku fluff in this chap but it's still important. I'm going camping this weekend( to train to become a ninja...jk) with some friends so i don't think i'll update until next week, in a good mood i might update tommorrow...probably not. Yay!!-random scream- **

**One more thing, i saw the votes for the poll on my profile and i guess karin is gonna die-shrugs- but the poll is still open.**

**Disclaimer:...**

* * *

Sakura and Sasuke could be found at the Hokage's office, they were to be assigned a mission with Tenten and Neji. After a while Tenten and Neji arrived and they all waited for the mission.

"This is an A-ranked mission; you are to escort the daughter of the Feudal Lord of the Fire Country to a safer location. Her family has been a target for the past 2 weeks. We still don't know why these rain-ninjas are attacking her, do you accept this mission?" Tsunade asked.

They all nodded.

"Good, you are to head out this evening" said Tsunade. Neji and Tenten went their own way while Sasuke and Sakura went to Sakura's house to pack. On their way there they encountered Karin.

* * *

"Oh hey Sasuke-kun, Sakura-san" she said a little bit too happy. Sasuke and Sakura just raised their brows.

"What do you want?" asked Sakura.

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to see if you wanted to train with me….a week from now?" said Karin.

"Why a week from now?"

"Just because I'm gonna be busy this week" Karin replied.

"Hm, I can't." Sakura tried to get past her with Sasuke but Karin grabbed her by the arm and spun her around (rather rough).

"Why not?" asked an angry Karin. Sakura was trying to free herself but couldn't, Sasuke helped her.

"Because I'm going on a mission, NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!" yelled Sakura. Karin frowned and left.

* * *

'Great, this ruins my plan. Why did they freaking have to leave on this week' thought Karin as she made her way to talk with her 'friend'.

* * *

**'So when should I attack them?'**

'I don't know'

**'Whatever, I'm not doing this anymore'**

'Wait we had a deal'

**'Well, deal off'**

'I'll let you see him again'

**'Him'**

'Yes him, he misses you'

**'Grrr, you bitch'**

'Now now, that's no way to talk to the person who will let you see him again'

**'Fine'**

'I knew you would understand'

**'Just make sure he's okay and I'll do whatever you want'**

'Hn'

**'Sticking with Sasuke so long has made you change your language'**

'Just go, I'll tell you when to attack her'

* * *

Neji, Tenten, Sasuke and Sakura were at the gate ready to head out. They would be traveling all night, arrive at the destination by morning, rest until noon and head out with the daughter of the Feudal Lord by evening. If no ninja encountered them then they would be at the refuge in 2 days after heading out with the daughter of the Feudal Lord. **(Would she be considered a princess?)**

"OK, so everyone is clear right?" asked Tenten. She was the captain for this mission.

"Hai"

"Hn"

"Hn"

They headed out. There was barely any conversation because they had to travel quickly and silently so they wouldn't attract to much attention.

* * *

He remembered that day, him and his brother were playing outside when suddenly there was a big explosion coming from their house, they ran to see what had happened. When they got there the first thing they could see were their parents, or really what was left of their parents. There was blood everywhere and body parts, his brother started to gag and cry while he just stood there and tried to understand what was happening.

That's when it happened, this pale looking ninja came and took his brother, his brother was screaming and crying and kicking, anything to get away while he just stood there not doing anything, but then again what could he do? He was a 7 year old boy who still didn't know anything about genjutsu, ninjutsu, taijutsu, nothing. Before he spaced out the last thing he could see was his brother being told to shut up or he would die, and that was the last time he saw him.

But thanks to years of gathering information he finally found his brother, he was in Konoha.

He really just wanted to go in there and hug his brother, tell him how much he missed him, how much he suffered without him but he couldn't, not until he killed 'her'.

* * *

**Done this chap...whoever has facebook add me as a friend. I don't like myspace.**

**REVIEW!!**


End file.
